In recent years, development for a shield sleeve with a high shielding property has been required for the purpose of preventing noise from the outside and noise emissions from an electric wire. Further, in an electric wire used at a site having a movable portion, such as a robot, it is necessary for a shield sleeve to have a high flexibility and high wear resistance.
Therefore, a shield sleeve has been suggested, which is configured by wrapping a metallic foil around a surface of a yarn and performing a braiding processing (for example, see PTL1). Further, a shield sleeve has been also suggested, which is configured by performing a braiding processing on conductive strands such as annealed copper wires and fibers such as non-conductive aramid (for example, see PTL2).